Los Caminos del Destino
by Sabaku no Daniella
Summary: Rukia ha estado enamorada toda su vida de Ichigo, pero sus ilusiones cayeron cuando recibió aquella noticia. El destino no siempre es amable con sus caminos, A veces para encontrar el verdadero amor debes pasar por el camino mas cruel y eso lo descubriría Ichigo. ¡MI SEGUNDO FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo con Aventura con mi Jefe! Este es mi segundo Fic y espero tener el mismo apoyo, esta basado en un manga One-shot que lei hace tiempo, tendrá muchos cambio no será completamente igual xD bueno no dire el nombre hasta que termine el fic hahahaha! Espero que les guste :D **

**Capitulo 1:**

Las risas se podían escuchar por todo el patio de la casa, dos niñas pelinegras corrían sin parar detrás del pequeño animal que les seguía el juego.

-Ven conmigo pequeño Kon- le grito una de ellas al perrito

El animal miro divertido a la niña y la rodeo corriendo directamente hasta la otra, la niña se agacho y tomo el cachorro en sus brazos.

-Lo siento Rukia- se disculpo su hermana riendo- parece que me eligió a mi-

-Sí, eso veo Hisana-

La familia Ishida era una de las más prestigiadas de toda la ciudad, Ryuken Ishida era el dueño de la mejor Clínica de todo Karakura, Su esposa Katagiri Ishida era una reconocida publicista, pero además de eso era una encantadora y tierna mujer que se dedicaba también a su familia, ambos adoraban a sus tres Hijos.

Uryu Ishida era el hermano mayor, un niño sumamente relajado y tranquilo, muy inteligente para orgullo de su padre, ya que aspiraba que su primogénito pudiera seguir sus pasos y heredar la clínica, el estaba más que feliz de seguir los pasos de su padre, lo respetaba e Idolatraba.

Hisana y Rukia Ishida eran las hermosas y alegres niñas que jugaban en el patio, eran el segundo embarazo del matrimonio Ishida, las gemelas eran 3 años menor que su hermano, eran idénticas en cuanto a la apariencia, en personalidad se distinguían fácilmente. Hisana era alegre, espontanea y extrovertida, muy al contrario de Rukia, la cual era más callada y prefería no destacar.

Rukia admiraba mucho a su hermana mayor, era una luz brillante que rodeaba todo lo que tocaba, podía ganarse a cualquier persona con solo conocerla un instante, Hisana era realmente adorable.

-¡Niñas vengan a comer!-

Escucharon el llamado de su madre desde la puerta que daba al patio donde jugaban, Hisana bajo al cachorro tomo la mano de Rukia y ambas salieron corriendo hasta donde estaba su madre.

Al llegar encontraron a su padre leyendo el periódico y a su madre acomodando los platos, la puerta de la entrada se abrió avisándole a los presentes que el hijo mayor había llegado.

-Ya llegue mama- grito el niño de unos 13 años

-Estamos en el comedor- respondió su madre

Uryu entro acompañado de un niño de singular cabello naranja y hermosos ojos ámbar que tenía su misma edad, Rukia se sonrojo al ver que el niño sonreía mirándola, Hisana se bajo de su asiento y tomo el brazo del niño.

-Me alegra verte Ichigo- dijo sonriendo

-A mi también Hisana- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Ya estamos a punto de comer- decía Katagiri mientras serbia un plato mas- siéntate Ichigo-

-Muchas Gracias- dijo sentándose junto a su mejor amigo

Hisana se sentó también conversando alegremente con Ichigo, Uryu le comentaba a su padre lo bien que le había ido en la escuela mientras él lo escuchaba atentamente.

Rukia observaba a Hisana conversar alegremente con Ichigo, había descubierto hacia más de 1 año que estaba enamorada de él, pero… no creía que Ichigo sintiera lo mismo, tal vez si fuera como Hisana, el podría fijarse en ella.

Después de la comida Uryu e Ichigo se fueron a jugar con su consola de video juegos, Rukia suspiro, si ella fuera más vivas como su hermana ella podría lograr que Ichigo se fijara en ella.

Su madre las llamo pidiéndoles que fueran a recoger su cuarto, Rukia recordó que había dejado regado su cuaderno de dibujos y sus colores, fue corriendo hasta el cuarto en donde Hisana ya estaba acomodando sus juguetes, Rukia tomo su cuaderno y sus colores para meterlos en su cajón, sus papeles de origami también estaban regados así que los acomodo.

Pensó en Ichigo, ¿Podría cambiar? No estaba segura, quizás si se acercaba a él, si interactuaba mas con el podría hacer que el supiera que ella existía y que estaba enamorada de él.

¿Podría lograrlo?

**10 años después…**

Suspiro por tercera vez sentada en la banca del parque, miraba a los niños jugar y columpiarse, desvió la mirada al ver a una pareja ir tomados de la mano y reírse, el nudo en la garganta que había tenido desde hace tres semanas volvió a aparecer, en ese momento se odio a si misma por ser tan débil.

Se acomodo un largo mechón detrás de la oreja que había sido desacomodado por el viento, una pequeña risa se le escapo en ese momento, _es demasiado estúpido,_ se dijo Rukia, había dejado crecer su cabello para no parecerse tanto a Hisana, se había acercado más a Ichigo para que él se fijara en ella y solo en ella, pero lo único que había logrado era que el la viera como una hermanita… _muy al contrario que Hisana, _se dijo recordando lo que había pasado hace tres semanas

**Flash Back **

_-¡Rukia!, ¡Rukia!- llamaba Hisana emocionada a su hermana _

_-Aquí estoy Hisana- respondió la menor saliendo de la habitación a su encuentro _

_No le dio tiempo de reaccionar, cuando sintió como su hermana se abalanzaba encima de ella abrazándola con fuerza. _

_-¿Estás loca? Casi nos caemos- dijo sonriendo ante la emoción de su gemela _

_-¡Es que estoy tan feliz Rukia! No tienes idea- _

_-Bueno… dime qué es eso que te tiene tan feliz- pidió la menor curiosa _

_-Es Ichigo- la sonrisa de Rukia desapareció al oír ese nombre- Ichigo me pidió matrimonio Rukia- _

_Hisana salto de la emoción y volvió a abrazar a su hermana la cual estaba paralizada, no podía dejar de escuchar en su mente las palabras "Ichigo me pidió matrimonio Rukia". _

_Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla, todas sus esperanzas se habían quebrado junto a su corazón, había sido tan estúpida al albergar un sentimiento que nunca podría ser correspondido. Hisana se separo de ella y vio las lágrimas en el rostro de su hermana. _

_-¿Por qué lloras Rukia?- pregunto preocupada _

_-Porque estoy muy feliz por ti- mintió _

_-Gracias hermanita… te adoro y quiero que seas la madrina de mi boda- _

_-Claro… estaría muy feliz- mintió de nuevo_

_La voz de Ryuken se escucho desde la planta baja avisando que ya estaba en casa._

_-Voy a darle la noticia a papa, estoy seguro que estará más que feliz- _

_Rukia asintió y vio como su hermana bajaba feliz al encuentro con su padre, respiro hondo y se fue directamente al baño, tranco la puerta y se dejo caer pegando la espalda a la puerta, allí dejo correr las amargas lágrimas que estaban acumuladas. _

_Se iban a casar, su hermana se iba a casar con el hombre que ella amaba, le tenía envidia, lo reconocía, ella siempre era la escogida… pero ¿Cómo no iba a serlo? Ella era un rayo de luz, siempre tan alegre, tan viva… ¿Cómo no iba a ser ella la escogida?_

_Hundió su cabeza entre las piernas y comenzó a llorar, dejando salir el amargo llanto, le dolía como nunca pensó que lo haría_

**End Flash Back **

Respiro hondo nuevamente para tratar de retener el llanto, definitivamente era una masoquista ¿Qué hacia allí? Debería de haber puesto una excusa, inventar que tenía algún compromiso, pero era tan difícil decirle que no.

El sonido del teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos, abrió la cartera y localizo el aparato que seguía sonando, vio el nombre de su hermano reflejado en la pantalla, suspiro y contesto.

_-¿Dónde estás?- _pregunto Uryu

-Hola hermanito que gusto en saludarte- le respondió Rukia

_-A mi no me vengas con sarcasmos, mama me dijo que quedaste de verte con Ichigo ¿se puede saber para qué?- _

-Me pidió que lo acompañara a comprar el anillo de compromiso de Hisana- dijo preparándose para la reacción de su hermano

-_¡Eres una __condenada__ Masoquista!, ¿Por qué te castigas así?_-

Rukia suspiro, sabía que su hermano tenía razón, los únicos que sabían de sus sentimientos por Ichigo eran su madre y su hermano, su madre los conocía a los tres como la palma de su mano, ella sabía que algo no estaba bien en la actitud de Rukia e insistió hasta que ella se rindió y le confesó todo, y su hermano había escuchado una de las tantas conversaciones con su madre y no le quedo de otra que admitirlo.

-Estaré bien Uryu, el me lo pidió de favor- escucho a su hermano suspirar

_-Eres muy buena Rukia, tal vez demasiado, dile que te traiga a la casa- _

-De acuerdo- dijo colgando justo en el momento en que Ichigo llegaba

-¿Has esperado mucho?- pregunto sonriendo

Rukia negó con la cabeza por qué no confiaba en su propia voz, el corazón comenzó a latirle en el preciso momento en que él había hecho acto de presencia, los años le habían caído como anillo al dedo, su cuerpo tenía una musculatura delgada y atlética, era alto y guapo… muy guapo.

Rukia se reprendió una vez más, ¿cómo podía estar babeando por el novio de su hermana?, era una locura, el seria su cuñado en poco más de un mes, y ella tendría que aceptar que nada podía haber entre los dos.

-Gracias por acompañarme Rukia, no sé qué haría sin ti-

Rukia sonrió tímidamente, odiaba que la tratara con tanto cariño, no era eso lo que quería, ella quería que él la amara.

-No tienes porque agradecer, lo hago con mucho gusto, además necesitas una ayuda para esto-

-Bueno no te llame solo por eso-

-¿No?-

-Solo quería pasar un rato agradable con mi mejor amiga antes de que te vayas a Tokio a estudiar arte-

Rukia volvió a sonreír, dentro de 3 días se iba a Tokio a estudiar en la escuela de Artes más prestigiosa de todo Japón, solo se podía entrar por audición, y ella había podido obtener uno de los pocos cupos que daban cada año, era una oportunidad realmente única, y decidió aprovecharla, sabía que poner distancia era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, es una oportunidad que no se repetirá, es bueno para tu futuro-

-Lo sé, Muchas Gracias Ichigo-

-Pero debes prometerme que estarás aquí para mi boda con tu hermana-

-Aquí estaré… la madrina no puede faltar- dijo fingiendo alegría

-Exacto… nos sentiríamos muy tristes sin ti-

Rukia no respondió, solo le dio una sonrisa, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una joyería, Ichigo entro emocionado, sin embargo a Rukia le entraron unas ganas de salir corriendo, pero no lo haría, esto le serviría para convencerse de que Ichigo nunca seria para ella y que irse a Tokio era lo mejor para todos.

Tal vez cuando estuviera en Tokio y comenzara una nueva vida todo estaría mejor, podría concentrarse en las clases, en pintar que era su escape, conocería nuevas personas y en una de esas se enamoraría, así la próxima vez que viera a Ichigo solo lo vería como lo que era… Su cuñado.

-¡Rukia! ¿Pasa algo?-

Rukia lo miro de pie frente a las vitrinas que exhibían los hermosos anillos, se dio cuenta que se había quedado paralizada en la entrada, negó con la cabeza y sonrió hiendo hasta el.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?- pregunto la encargada

-Quisiera ver los anillos de compromiso- le dijo Ichigo

-¡Que tierno! Ha traído a su novia a elegir el anillo- dijo la encargada ocasionando un sonrojo en Rukia

-¡No!, no… ella es mi Cuñada- se apresuro a corregir Ichigo, Rukia cambio el sonrojo por una mirada de tristeza

-¡Oh! Lo siento… vengan por aquí-

La encargada saco varias joyas hermosas, Rukia solo podía observar como se le iluminaban los ojos a Ichigo al ver los anillos, trago para tratar de deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, suspiro tres veces para poder retener las lagrimas, _¡Tienes que ser fuerte!_, le grito su yo interna.

-¿Qué opinas tu? ¿Cuál crees que es el mejor?-

Rukia observo los anillos encima del mostrador, todos eran hermosos y ella se hubiera conformado con cualquiera… pero no eran para ella, siguió observando hasta que pudo ver uno que estaba dentro del mostrador.

El anillo era de plata, era doble anillo adornado por diminutos diamantes, con uno mediano en el centro que parecía unir a los dos aros, ella lo miro y sonrió, ese era… se parecía tanto a su hermana, era sofisticado, hermoso y Brillaba, tal como ella, si tenía que describirla a ella y a su hermana definitivamente Hisana seria la luz y ella la oscuridad.

-Yo creo que este- dijo señalándolo encima del vidrio

Ichigo desvió la mirada a donde señalaba Rukia y vio el anillo, sonrió, era perfecto, agradecía al cielo que Rukia hubiera aceptado venir con él, hubiera estado perdido sin ella.

Le pidió a la encargada que lo sacara para poder observarlo, solo tuvo que verlo 5 segundos para estar seguro de que era el adecuado, después de pagar y que la encargada envolviera la cajita en regalo y lo metieran en una bolsa salieron de la tienda.

-Estoy Feliz de que hayas venido Rukia no se que hubiera hecho sin ti- dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros y besando la coronilla de su cabeza

Rukia lucho por parecer tranquila pero su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido que podía sentirlo retumbar en sus oídos.

-No fue nada, espero que a Hisana le guste- dijo

Ichigo lo quito el brazo y ella pudo respirar más tranquila

-Estoy seguro que le gustara, después de todo tu lo elegiste, es tu gemela- Rukia vio como se adelantaba unos pasos y luego lo siguió-¡Mi Vida está en su mejor momento! Ya tengo mi título de médico y comenzare a formar mi propia familia-

Rukia miro su espalda, era tan ancha, estaba segura que debía ser reconfortante estar en sus brazos, lo vio detenerse un momento para mirar la vitrina de una tienda, desvió la de ella para saber que había llamado su atención y pudo divisarlo, un maniquí que exhibía un hermoso vestido de novia.

-¡Estoy Feliz! No puedo esperar para ver a Hisana con su vestido de Novia-

Y allí estaba, solo eso había bastado para que ella se quebrara, no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus hermosos ojos, Su hermano tenia Razón era una condenada Masoquista. Ichigo la miro y se sorprendió al verla llorar

-¿Qué pasa Rukia?- pregunto preocupado-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?-

-No… estoy bien… solo, algo sentimental- dijo secándose las lagrimas- prométeme que cuidaras de mi hermana, y que van a ser muy felices-

-Te lo prometo Rukia- le dijo Ichigo quitando una lágrima de su mejilla con una caricia

Solo por un momento permitió perderse en sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos que en ese momento la miraban solo a ella. Pero el momento fue muy corto Ichigo desvío la mirada de nuevo hacia el vestido, de seguro pensando en Hisana.

Rukia Dio dos pasos distraída, quería alejarse de allí, ya era mucho para ella, todo lo que vino después fue confuso, Oyó al peli naranja gritar su nombre y sentir un fuerte empujón por su espalda, la joven callo dando dos vueltas y quedando inconsciente.

Ichigo la había visto dar pasos hacia atrás distraída, había llegado a la carretera justo cuando un carro venia a toda velocidad, sus instintos fueron los que lo guiaron, soltó la bolsa que tenía en la mano y corrió hasta ella quitándola de un empujón, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió el impacto del golpe en su cuerpo.

El impacto del choque del auto contra su cuerpo lo elevo hacia atrás ocasionado un fuerte golpe al caer en el pavimento de la carretera, algo de sangre se le escapo por la boca al momento del impacto, el rebote causo que el peli naranja le pegara la frente a la cera de la calle perdiendo la conciencia.

Escuchaba murmullos y el movimiento de algo halándole el brazo, trato de acostumbrarse a la luz al abrir los ojos, se sentía desorientada, al tratar de levantarse sintió un dolor punzante en la rodilla y en el brazo, ¿Qué le había pasado?

-¡Gracias a dios que despertó! Afortunadamente sus heridas son leves, ya viene la ambulancia-

¿Heridas leves? ¿Ambulancia?, llevo una mano a su cabeza tratando de recordar lo que había pasado, pero no lograba tener una idea clara, solo recordaba el empujón que la hizo caer nada mas, una voces llegaron hasta ella.

-La Ambulancia está tardando- dijo un hombre desesperado

-¿Crees que esté vivo? ¿Aguantara hasta que llegue?- pregunto una chica angustiada

-No deberíamos esperar más, ¡hay que llevarlo al hospital!- dijo un joven

-No seas impulsivo, es peligroso moverlo, espera hasta que llegue la Ambulancia-

Rukia Trato de levantarse pero no pudo, le dolía la rodilla, enfoco la vista para tratar de divisar que era de lo que hablaban y allí lo vio.

Estaba boca abajo tirado en la calle, estaba inconsciente y la sangre salía de su cabeza y le bañaba el rostro, el corazón de Rukia comenzó a latir a mil por hora mientras sentía un dolor en él, el desespero comenzó a apoderarse de ella, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla.

Se levanto como pudo dispuesta a correr hasta el, cuando unos brazos la detuvieron.

-Es peligroso para él, no lo puedes mover- le dijo un hombre

-¡ICHIGO!- fue el grito de dolor emitido por la pelinegra

**Continuara…**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capi xD espero que les haya gustado y tener su apoyo! Acepto criticas en cuanto sean constructivas y sin insultos! Muchas gracias por leerme! Se les quiere! Será hasta la próxima! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: **

Trato de zafarse de los brazos del hombre que la sostenía y cuando estuvo a punto de lograrlo una de las personas que estaban cerca se paró de frente a ellos para ayudar a retenerla.

Escuchaba las voces de ambos pedirle que se tranquilizara, le decían que no podía acercarse a él, pero no los escuchaba, solo quería ir hasta donde estaba Ichigo, el dolor que sentía en el pecho era enorme y el nudo en la garganta la asfixiaba.

Escucho el sonido de alarma de la ambulancia, y trato de tranquilizarse, Ichigo estaría bien, no podía perder la cabeza en un momento como este, él la necesitaba, tenía que ser fuerte. Los paramédicos bajaron la camilla y uno de ellos fue hasta Ichigo para revisarle el pulso.

-Está vivo, pero muy débil, tenemos que apresurarnos-

Los paramédicos con mucho cuidado voltearon a Ichigo, le colocaron un collarín y lo subieron a la camilla, Rukia se soltó del hombre que la había retenido y fue hasta el.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo!- llamo desesperada siendo retenida de nuevo por uno de los paramédicos.

-Señorita no puede acercarse-

-La señorita estaba con el joven, ella también esta lastimada- dijo el hombre que la había sostenido

-Venga con nosotros-

-Ichigo…- susurro

-Haremos todo lo posible señorita, lo llevaremos a la clínica, debe venir con nosotros ahora-

Rukia asintió dejándose guiar por el paramédico pero cuando estuvo a punto de embarcarse en la ambulancia algo llamo su atención, la bolsa que tenia Ichigo con el anillo de compromiso que le había comprado a Hisana estaba tirada en la acera, sintió como se le oprimía el pecho, ¿Cómo fue que las cosas llegaron hasta este punto? No hace mucho Ichigo estaba radiante de felicidad.

Se zafó del paramédico y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba tirada la bolsa, no podía dejarlo allí, seguro Ichigo se molestaría con ella si la dejaba tirado, empezaría a armar un escándalo por eso cuando despertara, porque iba a despertar, el tenía que salir de eso, se dijo aferrándose a la bolsa.

El paramédico fue hasta ella tomándola de los hombros y guiándola a la ambulancia, no podían perder más tiempo, caminaron juntos y la ayudo a subirse donde otro paramédico comenzó a revisarla, ella sabía que estaba bien, solo quería que le dijeran que Ichigo también lo estaba.

Volteo soltando un sollozo, las lagrimas salían sin control, lo vio allí acostado en la camilla con el collarín y una máscara de oxigeno, se acerco a él y le tomo la mano.

-Tienes que ser fuerte Ichigo… no puedes rendirte, Aun tienes muchas cosas por hacer… un futuro por delante… no te atrevas a dejarme Ichigo…-

Rukia beso la mano de Ichigo y la sostuvo hasta que la ambulancia llego a la clínica, no quería separarse de él, pero los paramédicos la llevaron a parte para que otro doctor la revisara mientras atendían a Ichigo.

**XXXX**

Estaba sentada en el comedor metida en su laptop cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, vio entrar a sus padres tomados de la mano, Hisana suspiro al verlos, esperaba que así fueran Ichigo y ella, que pasaran los años y estuvieran tan enamorados como el primer momento así como sus padres.

-¡Hija! ¿Qué haces sentada allí?- le pregunto su madre

-Viendo varios vestidos de Novia, aun no me decido por un modelo-

Katagiri desvió la mirada al escucharla, estaba en un dilema con respecto a la boda, amaba a sus tres hijos por igual, estaba feliz por Hisana y triste por Rukia, esta boda era la ilusión de una de sus hijas a la misma vez que era la desilusión de la otra, ¿Cómo disfrutar plenamente?

Miro hacia las escaleras al sentir los pasos de otra persona, Uryu bajaba rápidamente colocándose la chaqueta, se detuvo en la pequeña reunión que tenían en la sala.

-¿Vas a salir?- pregunto su madre

-Sí, vuelvo más tarde-

-¿Adónde vas?- le pregunto su padre

-A recoger unas cosas que necesito para el consultorio, aprovechare y pasare a recoger las de Ichigo también-

-Eres un excelente cuñado, hermanito-

Uryu desvió la mirada y pudo ver los vestidos que Hisana estaba viendo en la computadora y suspiro, miro la hora, ¿Por qué demonios no llegaba Rukia? Definitivamente ella era una masoquista sin remedio, si hubiera nacido en una época pasada era capaz de sacrificarse para salvar personas, Rukia era muy buena para su propio bien. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar llamando la atención de los presentes en la habitación, metió la mano en el bolsillo y pudo ver el nombre de su hermana en la pantalla, no tardo en contestar.

-¡Rukia! ¿Dónde demonios estas?-

_-En… la clínica de papa- _el corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente

-¿En la clínica?- pregunto consternado ganándose la atención de todos los presentes- ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?-

-_Yo… Yo estoy bien… pero Ichigo… el… Uryu el… dios_- los sollozos no la dejaban hablar

-Rukia, tienes que calmarte, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-_Un Accidente… atropellaron a Ichigo… lo están operando… tengo miedo Uryu… tengo miedo que le pase algo_-

-Mantén la calma Rukia, estaremos allí lo más rápido que podamos- dijo colgando

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto su madre

-¿Le paso algo a mi hija?- pregunto Ryuken

-¡Habla Uryu por dios! ¿Qué le paso a Rukia?-

-Rukia está bien… pero… Atropellaron a Ichigo-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Hisana consternada-¿Cómo? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto agarrando la chaqueta de su hermano

-No lo sé, tenernos que ir a la clínica-

Todos se apresuraron a salir de la casa en dirección a la clínica, con el mismo pensamiento, rogando que Ichigo saliera con bien.

**XXXX**

Caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala del hospital, se detenía en a cada momento frente al pasillo que daban a las puertas del quirófano, tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento saliera el doctor y le dijera que Ichigo estaría bien, que solo fue un enorme susto.

Pero nadie salía, y la espera la estaba matando, se sentía tan impotente, lo único que podía hacer era llorar y rogar porque Ichigo saliera bien de esta, se sentía tan culpable, si ella no hubiera sido tan despistada el no hubiera tenido que salvarla.

Sintió varias personas que se acercaban a ella, volteo a verlas y allí estaba su familia, lo primero que hizo fue buscar el abrazo de sus padres, los cuales la recibieron sin dudarlo, como lo necesitaba, los amaba.

-Hija ¿estás bien? ¿No te paso nada?- pregunto Ryuken examinándola

-Estoy bien papa… Ichigo… el me salvo-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunto Uryu

-El carro venia a toda velocidad… yo… no lo vi… e Ichigo me empujo… y lo atropellaron a él- dijo Rukia llorando- perdóname- dijo dirigiéndose a su hermana- lo siento tanto-

-No llores Rukia- dijo Hisana abrazándola, ella lloraba también- No fue tu culpa, Ichigo es fuerte Saldrá de esta-

Las horas pasaban lentamente mientras los cinco esperaban que el doctor saliera del quirófano, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No tenía idea, para ella parecía una eternidad, vio a sus padres sentados, su padre abrazaba a su madre la cual lloraba ahora en silencio, Ichigo era un hijo para ella, desde niño estaba siempre en su casa y cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente cuando Ichigo tenía 18 años, su madre había estado más pendiente de él. Su padre también se veía preocupado, al igual que su madre lo quería como un hijo.

Uryu caminaba de un lado a otro para tratar de calmar sus nervios tal y como lo había hecho ella, Ichigo era importante para todos ellos, era el mejor amigo de su hermano, eran confidentes desde pequeños, sabía que él también se sentía impotente al saber que no podía hacer nada.

Hisana sollozaba a su lado, abrazada a ella, a ella era la que mas entendía, la entendía perfectamente, ambas estaban llorando por el hombre que amaban, y pedían por que se salvara, con la diferencia que Hisana podía llenarlo de besos y decirle te amo abiertamente, mientras ella tendría que callarlo.

Después de que pasara la media hora más agonizante de sus vidas, vieron como el médico salía de del quirófano, los cinco se levantaron ansiosos por tener buenas noticias de la salud de Ichigo, Rukia quería preguntar como estaba, si estaba fuera de peligro, pero su padre se le adelanto

-Kyoraku… ¿Cómo está Ichigo?-

-Afortunadamente su vida ya no corre peligro- todos suspiraron aliviados- pero… aun hay un problema-

-¿Cuál?... ¡Habla ya!-

-El golpe que recibió Ichigo fue muy fuerte… el… ha perdido la vista-

**Continuara… **

**Hola! Wow! Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! No saben lo feliz que me hace! De verdad muchísimas gracias! Bueno espero que este capi también sea de su agrado, Ichi quedo ciego T_T pobre! Bueno será hasta la próxima! Se me cuidan mucho!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin control, el corazón comenzó a latirle tan rápido que podía sentirlo en sus oídos, sintió el sollozo de su hermana al lado y como se abrazaba a ella.

Pero no podía moverse, solo podía escuchar una y otra vez como se repetían esas malditas palabras en su cabeza, Ichigo estaba ciego, había perdido la vista, y todo era por su culpa.

-¿Ciego? ¡No puede ser!- Katagiri había llevado una mano a su boca para oprimir sus sollozos

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Uryu

-La operación no fue larga, solo le agarramos puntos a la herida de la cabeza, estuvimos haciendo una radiografías, pero no presenta ninguna contusión, él despertó hace unos 20 minutos diciendo que no podía ver nada, tuvimos que sedarlo para realizarle algunas pruebas-

Rukia tembló ante la idea, el solo pensar en que Ichigo estaría perdido, desorientado y desesperado por encontrarse en la oscuridad le rompía el corazón en miles de pedazos, hubiera dado todo por ser ella la que estuviera allí en vez de él.

-¿Es una ceguera temporal o permanente?- pregunto Ryuken

-No puedo decirlo aun pero lo más probable es que la ceguera de Ichigo sea permanente, lo siento mucho-

Rukia cayó al piso con Hisana, ambas abrazadas llorando por el hombre que amaban, Uryu fue hasta sus hermanas y las abrazo a ambas, las lagrimas también se le habían escapado, era tan frustrante no poder hacer nada en ese momento, Ichigo era su hermano y tenía un futuro por delante, se habían graduado de médicos y tenían tantos planes, la vida realmente no era nada justa.

Katagiri se abrazo a su esposo mientras él la consolaba, todos estaban consternados por lo que había pasado, Uryu levanto a sus hermanas y las sentó en los muebles de la sala de espera.

-Papa- Ryuken levanto la cabeza para ver a su hijo- Tienes que avisarle a Kisuke-

-¿No está aquí?- pregunto el

-No, el nos había dicho que no tenia consultas hoy… debe estar en su departamento-

-Está bien, voy a marcarle-

**XXXX**

No hacía más que deleitarse con la exuberante rubia que movía sus caseras de un lado al otro con un toque sensual, tomo un sorbo de la copa de Brandy que tenía en su mano, mientras veía como ella se deshacía del pequeño short que apenas la cubría.

Una de las cosas que más amaba era su soltería, sabía muy bien como disfrutarla, nunca le hacía falta una mujer que le calentara la cama, por supuesto nunca era la misma. Soltó una pequeña risa al recordar a su ahijado, con apenas 23 años ya quería echarse la soga al cuello teniendo toda una vida por delante, siempre le repetía a Isshin que decirle esas cosas del amor y una mujer para toda la vida iban a venir atolondrándolo, y así había sido.

La rubia se acerco a él en ropa interior dándole un suave beso en los labios, el hombre sonrió mientras veía como ella iba bajando hasta su pecho para depositar varios de estos, se dejo guiar por la sensación, pero el placer no le duro mucho al escuchar sonar su teléfono, suspiro con desanimo antes de ponerse a buscar su teléfono en el bolsillo del chaleco que estaba tirado en el suelo, mas le valía a quien llamaba que fuera algo importante.

-No contestes, seguro no es nada-

-Soy médico, debo contestar mis llamadas- respondió el hombre miro el teléfono y vio el nombre de su jefe en la pantalla así que se apresuro a contestar-¿Ryuken? ¿Paso algo?-

-_Si Kisuke, pasó algo muy grave, se trata de Ichigo_-

Kisuke sintió como le temblaban las manos y el corazón comenzaba a acelerarse

-¿Qué le paso a Ichigo?- pregunto preocupado

-_Tuvo un accidente, está internado en la clínica, tienes que venirte ya_-

-Voy enseguida- dijo cortando la llamada y comenzando a vestirse

**XXXX**

Una hora después Kisuke entraba en el hospital encontrándose con la familia Ishida, fue hasta Ryuken con la esperanza de obtener buenas noticias de Ichigo, pero la atmosfera en la que estaba envuelta la sala de espera le auguraba malas noticias.

-¿Cómo está Ichigo?- le pregunto

-Su vida ya no corre peligro- dijo Ryuken, Kisuke sintió un alivio que le duro muy poco- pero el accidente ha dejado secuelas-

-¿Qué clase de secuelas?-

-Ichigo… perdió la vista-

Kisuke tuvo que tomarse del mueble para no caer, ¿Ichigo Ciego?, dios mío no lo podía creer, Ichigo era lo más cercano a un hijo que podría tener, no podía creer que algo así le estuviera pasando, sintió el nudo en la garganta y el picor en los ojos, Ichigo tenía tantos planes, tantos sueños y de repente pasaba esto.

-¿Quién lo está atendiendo? ¿Cuál es su situación?-

-Aun faltan hacer algunas pruebas Kisuke, pero… tal parece que la ceguera de Ichigo es permanente-

Kisuke no pudo seguir sosteniendo su peso y cayó al mueble, puso sus codos en sus piernas y bajo la cabeza pasándose las manos en el cabello de la frustración.

Estuvieron esperando dos horas más hasta que Kyoraku les dio noticias, Ichigo había despertado, estaba más tranquilo con respecto a la primera vez, pero no quería que nadie lo viera.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos a casa- dijo Ryuken a sus hijas- pueden venir mañana a verlo, Ichigo necesita estar solo-

-Papa tiene razón, vamos a descansar, mañana podremos venir-

Katagiri abrazo a Hisana por los hombros y camino con ella hasta el auto, Uryu hizo lo mismo con Rukia mientras Ryuken se despedía de Kisuke el cual iba a quedarse a pasar la noche en la clínica.

**XXXX**

No sabía si se encontraba despierto o dormido, era igual de todas maneras, permanecía completamente en las sombras, la sensación de vacío y perdida se calaba en lo más profundo de él, todos sus sueños y sus planes habían sido truncados por ese maldito accidente.

Sintió una lagrima descender por su mejilla, se encontraba despierto, escucho la puerta abrirse, pasos acercándose la voz de Kyoraku volvió a llamarlo, pestaño para darle a entender que lo escuchaba, una acción que dejaba mas vacio en él, ya no necesitaba pestañear, la luz no le molestaría nunca más.

-Ichigo, tu padrino está afuera, quiere verte-

Solo asintió, escucho como Kyoraku salía de la habitación y unos nuevos pasos que se acercaban a él, enseguida escucho la voz de su padrino.

-Ichigo, Vas a estar bien hijo, ya lo veras-

-No puedo ver padrino- dijo con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas- no podre ver nunca más-

-Aun no lo sabemos, Faltan hacerte muchas pruebas, y si hay al menos una pequeña probabilidad de que recuperes la vista vamos a aferrarnos a ella-

-¿Y si no la hay? ¿Qué pasa si no puedo volver a ver?-

-No te rindas Ichigo, tú no eres así, tu eres medico, sabes muy bien que la medicina ha avanzado y que hay miles de posibilidades-

Ichigo sabía que su padrino tenía razón, como el bien lo había dicho, estaba al tanto de todos los avances de la medicina, pero como medico también sabía que había situaciones en las que la medicina con todo su avance no podía hacer absolutamente nada, prefirió callarse, su padrino estaba muy preocupado él no lo molestaría mas.

-¿Dónde está Hisana?- pregunto ansioso, a pesar de no poder verla anhelaba escuchar su voz

-Se fue a descansar, estuvo todo el tiempo aquí, con toda su familia-

-¿Rukia?, ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Esta herida?-

-Ella está bien, tuvo heridas leves nada de qué preocuparse-

Ichigo suspiro aliviado, a pesar de que sabía que ella no tenía la culpa, no podía evitar que un deje de resentimiento se apoderara de él, se odiaba a sí mismo por eso, pero no podía evitar pensar que si no hubiera salvado a Rukia el no estaría en esa situación y a la misma vez no se hubiera perdonado el no haberla salvado, tenía un conflicto interno muy fuerte.

-Quiero estar solo padrino-

-Está bien, me quedare afuera, si quieres algo solo llámame-

Sintió como su Kisuke dejaba la habitación, lo único que quería era recuperar la vista, que todo esto hubiera sido solo una pesadilla y todo estuviera igual, que pudiera seguir adelante con sus planes, pero no lo era, esta era solo la cruel y triste realidad.

**XXXX**

Miraba la puerta mientras se debatía entre entrar o salir corriendo de allí, había reunido el coraje para ir a visitarlo hoy, pero al llegar aquí su fuerza había flaqueado, el solo hecho de pensar que él podía rechazarla le dolía.

Inspiro hondo y después suspiro para entrar a la habitación, pudo verlo en la cama del hospital, sus ojos fijos en el techo sin ver realmente, sus hermosos ojos estaban vacios, no había señal alguna de la persona que era, lleno de planes y sueños.

-¿Quién esta allí?- pregunto sin moverse, Rukia tomo valor para poder hablar

-Ichigo…-

-¿Hisana?- pregunto esperanzado

La decepción la invadió cuando el pronuncio el nombre de su hermana, ellas eran idénticas, el sonido de su voz también lo era, pero Hisana siempre era la primera, ella siempre seria lo primero para él.

-No, Rukia… Ichigo yo…-

-Vete, no quiero hablar contigo… no en este momento, lo siento-

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, mientras se tapaba la boca para no dejar salir sus sollozos, el corazón le latía tan fuerte, sentía como le golpeaba el pecho, le dolía, le dolía mucho su rechazo.

-Lo siento… lo siento mucho-

Dijo saliendo de la habitación, Ichigo trago tratando de deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, ella no tenía la culpa, lo sabía, aun así no podía quitarse ese resentimiento del pecho.

**XXXX**

Rukia caminaba por el pasillo del hospital tratando de reprimir las lagrimas que no dejaban de brotar, se arrecosto a una de las paredes mientras se dejaba car y hundía su cabeza en sus piernas dejando que todas las lagrimas salieran, sintió unos pasos acercarse en ese momento, levanto la cabeza y pudo ver a su hermana que también tenía lagrimas en su rostro.

Hisana venia distraída pero paró en seco al darse cuenta que Rukia la estaba mirando sentada en el piso, el corazón comenzó a latirle y sin saber que hacer comenzó a correr, Rukia se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a perseguirla, la tomo por la mano y la obligo a que parara

-¡Suéltame Rukia!-

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué vienes hasta aquí y te vas?-

-Es… Es que no puedo Rukia- Dijo Hisana arrodillándose entre sollozos- No puedo verlo-

-¿Qué estas…?-

-No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para permanecer con él, sé que esto es cruel de mi parte, soy débil… se que va a odiarme… pero no puedo, no tengo la confianza para vivir con él así-

-Hisana-

-Critícame, Júzgame si quieres Rukia… pero no puedo… no puedo con esto- dijo abrazándose a ella

Ahora más que nunca deseaba ser ella la que hubieran atropellado, no solo había truncado los sueños y los planes de Ichigo, sino que también había acabado con la felicidad de su hermana, abrazo a Hisana hasta que se desahogo todo lo que quiso, Hisana la miro a los ojos y saco la cajita de la bolsa.

-Me diste esto ayer cuando llegamos a la casa, no puedo aceptarlo, dáselo por mi Rukia, siento muy esto-

Hisana se levanto y salió corriendo mientras Rukia no hacía más que mirar la caja que estaba en sus manos, ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Cómo le decía a Ichigo que la mujer que amaba lo había abandonado? Esto iba a destrozarlo, pero más daño le haría conservar la esperanza de que ella fuera a su lado y pasaran los días sin que ella llegara, debía decírselo.

Camino de nuevo hasta el pasillo que daba a la habitación de Ichigo con mas indecisión que nunca, el no quería que ella estuviera allí ¿Cómo iba a decírselo? Rukia abrió la puerta para entrar a la habitación, al mal paso había que darle prisa, pero se quedo muda cuando lo vio sentado con los ojos en dirección hacia ella, pero no la veía, nunca había podido verla.

-¿Hisana, Eres tú?- otra vez esa voz esperanzada que le partía el alma- No lo es… - dijo pasándose las manos por el cabello con frustración- ¿Dónde estás Hisana?- dijo llorando- Te necesito… ¿Por qué no vienes?-

-¡Aquí estoy!- dijo acercándosele a él- perdóname por no haber venido-

-¡Hisana!- dijo estirando la mano, Rukia dejo la cajita en la mesa y se la tomo, él le beso el dorso- tengo tanto miedo, estaba asustado, No puedo ver, todo es oscuridad, me siento tan débil, estoy aterrado ¿por qué no venias?-

Rukia trago, había hablado por impulso, pero al verlo tan desconsolado, tan asustado y perdido había tomado una decisión, una loca y muy arriesgada decisión, se haría pasar por Hisana, lo iba apoyar para que él no se diera por vencido, estaba segura que si ella le hubiera dicho lo de Hisana, el se hubiera derrumbado.

-No tienes ya nada que preocuparte, estoy aquí, no voy a separarme de ti-

Ichigo la abrazo por la cintura mientras recostaba su cabeza en su pecho, jamás lo había tenido tan cerca en su vida, pero el solo la abrazaba así por que pensaba que era Hisana, por nada mas, media hora después Ichigo se había quedado dormido, ella tomo la cajita y salió de la habitación.

**XXXX**

-No, no… Me Niego- fue la respuesta de Uryu- ¿estás loca?-

-Tengo que hacerlo Uryu, no puedo dejarlo solos-

-Es que esto es una locura… ¿Cómo pretendes hacerte pasar por Hisana? ¿Qué pasa con la universidad a Tokio?-

-Voy a tener que rechazarla, No puedo dejar a Ichigo… esta así por mi culpa-

-No vengas con excusas, si igual no hubiera sido por que quiso salvarte hubieras tomado la misma decisión-

-Pero es mi culpa, el hubiera no existe Uryu, ayúdame… nadie puede enterarse de esto, Ichigo va a quedarse con Urahara, puedo quedarme en el departamento que compartes con él, así papa no sabrá nada-

-Deberías ir a estudiar a Tokio, podemos levantar a Ichigo, ¡Dile algo mama!-

Katagiri que había estado callada desde el principio miro a su hijo y después a su hija, vio la decisión en el rostro de Rukia, ¿Qué podría decir? Eso no iba a cambiar en nada la decisión que Rukia había tomado, No quería ver a sus hijos sufrir y eso era lo que Rukia iba a pasar, mucho sufrimiento y Hisana también, estaba en una situación realmente difícil.

Rukia siempre se había descrito como la oscuridad y a Hisana la luz, pero lo que Rukia no sabía era que ella poseía una fortaleza más grande que nada y un corazón realmente puro, era capaz de sacrificarse por el hombre que amaba.

-Ella ya ha tomado una decisión Uryu, ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?-

-No puedo creer que la apoyes en esto mama-

-Uryu el es como tu hermano, quieres que lo deje caer-

-¡Claro que no! Pero tú eres mi hermana… quiero tu felicidad y esto no te hará nada bien-

-¡Estaré bien! Pero… debes entenderme, Si fuera Orihime ¿La abandonarías?-

-No es lo mismo-

-Claro que es lo mismo, tú la amas y yo lo amo, no puedo simplemente ignorarlo… estoy aquí frente a ti gracias a él, quizás si no me hubiera apartado seria yo la que estaría ciega, es tu hermano, ayúdame a que no decaiga- Uryu suspiro

-Vas a terminar muy mal después de esto… pero si ya tomaste tu decisión no hay nada más que hacer… voy a apoyarte-

Rukia se abrazo a su hermano dándole un beso en la mejilla, miro a su madre y le asintió, se sentó en la silla que estaba en frente a un espejo en su cuarto, Katagiri tomo las tijeras y un peine, comenzó a peinarla para después tomar un mechón de pelo y cortarlo, lo dejaba por encima de los hombros, repitió la acción 5 veces más para dejarle todo el cabello corto.

Su madre y su hermano recogieron los mechones y la dejaron sola, ella se miro al espejo, una vez más era idéntica a Hisana, ya no había nada físicamente hablando que las diferenciara, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, había tomado una decisión e iba a seguir con ella hasta el final, por Ichigo todo valía la pena, solo rogaba que hubiera una posibilidad de que el recuperara la vista. Tomo la cajita que estaba en la peinadora, la destapo y la abrió para sacar el anillo que ella misma había escogido, lo tomo y lo deslizo en el dedo anular de su mano derecha observo su mano, se sentía falsa e impostora, pero lo hacía por una buena razón.

-Solo mentiré esta vez… solo para que tú estés bien-

**Continuara…**

**Hola! ¿Qué tal gente? ¡Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios! por los Favoritos y los Followers! No saben lo feliz que me hace, bueno como tengo que viajar el viernes y ya tenía el capi listo me decidí a subirlo, no prometo nada con el de aventura con mi jefe, puede que lo suba esta semana o la otra todo depende xD **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y una vez más muchas gracias, estoy tan feliz de que este gustando el Fic! Los quiero mucho! Mil gracias será hasta la próxima :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

Rukia terminaba de sacar su ropa de armario, mientras su hermana la observaba hacer la maleta para su supuesto viaje a Tokio, había convencido a su padre que dejara que fuera Uryu el que la llevara al aeropuerto, había usado la excusa de su odio hacia las despedidas y que no quería nada de dramas.

Después de muchas negativas por parte de su padre había logrado convencerlo con la ayuda de su madre, ya que su hermano no había movido ni un dedo para ayudarla. Aunque no le molesto, lo entendía, sabía que esto iba a ser difícil para su hermano, le daría asilo en su departamento y de paso tener que fingir ante Ichigo ayudándola a hacerse pasar por alguien que no era engañando a su mejor amigo. Si, definitivamente esto ya era mucho para Uryu.

Termino de empacar su ropa y prosiguió a tomar un bolso donde material sus pinturas, pinceles, acuarelas y papel de origami, no solo se las llevaba para simular su ida a la universidad, también lo hacía porque era imprescindible para ella. La pintura era su escape, podía sentir paz y alegría mientras pintaba, también era una forma de desahogar sus sentimientos. El pegar papel de origami le hacía sentir bien si estaba estresada o sentía que no podía mas con algo, suspiro al darse cuenta que iba a utilizarlo más de lo que creía.

-Te voy a extrañar- dijo Hisana sacándola de sus pensamientos

-También yo- le respondió terminando de acomodar sus pinturas

-¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello?- pregunto curiosa

-No lo sé- Respondió nerviosa- es una forma de sentirte cerca supongo, para que al mirarme en el espejo sepa que estas allí… que yo puedo ser tu-

-Eso me hace feliz- le dijo su hermana tomándola por los hombros- pero se tu misma Rukia, eres una mujer hermosa y con una personalidad increíble, se que estarás muy bien-

Rukia solo sonrió mientras se abrazaban, amaba a Hisana con toda su alma, y se dijo a si misma que habría querido tener la personalidad que hubiera atraído a Ichigo, pero ella no había entendido lo que había dicho, aunque eso era lo mejor, porque cada vez que se mirara al espejo se recordaría que la estaba suplantando a ella y que era falsa.

-¿Has sabido algo de Ichigo?- pregunto para disimular

-Papa hablo con Kisuke, dijo que estaba más tranquilo, parece ser que se ha tomado bien la ruptura de nuestro compromiso-

Rukia suspiro, habían tenido que contarle todo a Kisuke, era inevitable que él lo supiera, Ichigo se iría a vivir con él y su padre lo llamaría todos los días para saber sobre el progreso de Ichigo. No estaba de acuerdo con el plan al principio, la idea de mentirle a su ahijado no le gustaba, ero después de que ella le sacara sus argumentos había terminado por aceptar ayudarlos, el conocía tan bien a como ella la actitud derrotista que podía llegar a tener Ichigo, sabía que esto era un golpe fuerte para él y el perder ahora a la mujer que amaba iba a terminar por hundirlo en la depresión, así que por el bien de su ahijado había aceptado cooperar.

-Aunque me duele es mejor así, se que lo que hice estuvo mal… pero… no puedo… esto es mucho para mí, lo amo pero no tengo la confianza para soportar esto-

-No te estoy juzgando Hisana- le dijo Rukia- no soy quien para hacerlo-

-Gracias, yo deseo de todo corazón que Ichigo salga adelante, quisiera ser más fuerte para soportar esto… pero lo único que haría sería deprimirme y deprimirlo a él también, nunca saldrá adelante si en vez de darle fuerzas me derrumbo al verlo así-

-Rukia, ¿Estas lista?- pregunto Ryuken entrando en la habitación

-Si papa, ya tengo todo listo-

-Bueno, es mejor que bajes, tu hermano te está esperando en el Garaje, no puedes perder el vuelo-

-Si tienes razón-

Ryuken tomo la maleta de ropa y Rukia el neceser donde había guardado sus objetos de aseo personal, Hisana también la ayudo con su bolso de pinturas y objetos para el arte, los tres bajaron las escaleras dirigiéndose al garaje donde los esperaban Uryu y su madre.

Su hermano tomo los bolsos que llevaba tanto ella como Hisana para guardarlos en el carro, Rukia volteo a ver a sus padres y a su hermana tratando mantener la sonrisa fingida, Hisana dio unos pasos hacia ella y la abrazo.

-Mucha suerte hermanita, se que serás la mejor, te quiero-

-Gracias, también te quiero Hisana- respondió devolviéndole el abrazo

Se separo de ella y se hizo a un lado para que sus padres pudieran despedirse, Rykuen la abrazo fuerte y ella se aferro a él mientras duro el abrazo, a pesar de que no se iba no los vería por un tiempo y sabía que iba a extrañarlos, a su padre y a su hermana, su madre había quedado de visitarla de vez en cuando.

-Cuídate mucho hija, te estaré depositando para todo lo necesario, si necesitas algo mas no dudes en llamarme-

-Si papa lo hare- una lagrima escapo pos su mejilla pero Ryuken la limpio rápidamente con el pulgar- te quiero mucho papa-

-Y yo a ti hija- dijo besando su frente

-Te vamos a extrañar Rukia- dijo su madre acercándose a ella- llama de vez en cuando- añadió abrazándola

-Si- correspondió el abrazo

Estaba feliz de que su madre estuviera al tanto de todo, en ese momento lo que menos quería era separarse de su cálido abrazo, en ese momento admitía que tenía miedo, algo en ella le gritaba que se fuera a Tokio de verdad que siguiera con su vida y dejara de ser tan masoquista al buscar ser lastimada, pero por más que su razón le gritara esas cosas, su corazón era más fuerte y él no quería dejar a Ichigo, no podía abandonarlo.

Se separo de su madre y esta le dio un beso en la mejilla, le sonrió miro a su familia de nuevo, se embarco en el auto, se puso el cinturón y Uryu arranco con dirección a su departamento, ya había tomado una decisión y seguiría con ella hasta el final, ya no había marcha atrás

**XXXX**

Kisuke estaba en la habitación de Ichigo, llevaba su bata blanca puesta ya que tenia guardia, no quería llegar a su consultorio sin antes pasar a ver a su ahijado, era tan duro para el verlo en esa cama, no se había movido desde que despertó, mantenía los ojos fijos en el techo sin pestañar, se imagino que sería estar en la oscuridad, sin saber que era de día o de noche, se estremeció y desecho el pensamiento, eso solo hacía que se entristeciera mas ante la situación por la que pasaba Ichigo.

-Padrino… ¿Aun estas allí?- pregunto Ichigo sin siquiera moverse

-Aquí estoy Hijo… -

-¿Qué hora es? ¿Ya es de día?- Kisuke trago antes de contestar

-Si… Son como las 10 de la mañana-

-¿Hisana no dijo a qué hora vendría?-

-No… pero seguro viene después… -dijo incomodo- recuerda que hoy se va Rukia a Tokio… quería venir a despedirse pero no quiso molestarte-

-Rukia… ¿Se fue?- no sabía porque sentía ese vacío en su corazón

-Sí, esta mañana salía su vuelo… sé que no es mi problema… pero ¿No crees que estas siendo injusto con ella?-

-No quiero hablar de eso- le corto

-Está bien… como quieras, tengo que irme al consultorio, si me necesitas dile a la enfermera que me llame y estaré aquí-

Ichigo solo asintió, Kisuke le revolvió el cabello, beso su frente y salió de la habitación, se sentía mal por haberle mentido pero era lo mejor, aunque no le parecía justo por Rukia no podía evitar solo pensar en el bienestar de Ichigo, que el sintiera que tenía el apoyo de su prometida era fundamental en este momento, la admiraba, era tan fácil decir te amo y estar juntos y felices cuando las cosas eran color de Rosa… por eso no creía en el amor, solo era una mera ilusión en la que caían los débiles, a la primera dificultad todo el amor que sentía se evaporaba, pero Rukia era una gran excepción al igual que sus padres y los de Ichigo, ella estaba sacrificándose por una persona que ni siquiera era su pareja, aceptaba que en algunas ocasiones se podría encontrar eso llamado amor, pero el no iba a arriesgarse, suspiro recordando a Rukia, la pobre chica, iba a ser la que peor quedara en esta situación.

De camino a su consultorio se encontró con Kyoraku que caminaba hasta el, se saludaron y comenzaron a conversar en el camino.

-¿Le has hecho las pruebas a Ichigo?-

-Sí, el golpe afecto a las corneas-

-Dios- dijo deteniéndose para ver a Kyoraku- ¿Va a poder volver a ver?-

-Aun no sabemos la gravedad de esta, es muy complicado, no podemos perder las esperanzas hay muchos tratamientos, Ichigo no puede perder el optimismo Kisuke-

-Tienes razón… vamos a hacerles unas pruebas más, escuche que lo darás de alta mañana-

-Así es, creo que ya Ichigo puede irse a casa, vendrá a las pruebas-

-Gracias… - le dijo Kisuke y justo cuando iba a voltear algo le llamo la atención

Una figura que venía acompañando a Orihime, su piel blanca y tersa brillaba, el uniforme le quedaba perfecto amoldándose a sus hermosas curvas, su cabello negro estaba recogido en una cola y sus hermosos ojos azules resaltaban a la vista.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Kisuke

-¿Qué?- Kyoraku miro alrededor hasta ver a la acompañante de Orihime- ¡Ah! Ella es una nueva enfermera, creo que esta recién Graduada, su nombre es Natsumi Fujimoto, comenzó a trabajar ayer-

-No vengo un día y me pierdo semejante noticia-

-No estás hablando enserio ¿verdad?, digo ya sé que eres un mujeriego empedernido pero… es muy joven, debe tener la edad de Ichigo-

Kisuke sonrió, Kyoraku tenía razón, se notaba que era de la edad de Orihime, Ichigo y Uryu, pero era tan extremadamente bella que no podía dejar de intentar desear una noche con ella, esa cara de ángel podría esconder una mujer muy apasionada, y él estaría mas que satisfecho al ver su cara bañada de placer, Kisuke rió y fue directamente a su consultorio, después buscaría la manera de hablar con ella.

**XXXX**

Uryu entraba junto a Rukia en su departamento, dejo la maleta y el bolso en el suelo mientras cerraba la puerta, Rukia observo la pequeña sala, los muebles negros hacían juego con las paredes vino tinto, la barra separaba a la cocina de esta y al lado había un pasillo que llevaba a los dos cuartos que poseía el departamento.

-Bienvenida a tu hogar temporal- dijo Uryu con sarcasmo

-Gracias…- respondió ignorando el tono de voz de su hermano

-Dormirás en la habitación de Ichigo, ponte cómoda, voy a bañarme… si quieres ir a la clínica trata de estar lista en una hora, iré a trabajar-

Rukia asintió y lo vio irse hasta su cuarto, Su hermano no estaba del mejor humor y no podía culparlo, suspiro tomando sus maletas para dirigirse al cuarto que ocuparía, entro inspirando profundo, aun tenía el olor de Ichigo, supo por Uryu que Kisuke había venido ayer para llevarse las cosas de su ahijado y prepararlo todo en su departamento, dejo las maletas a un lado, ya tendría tiempo de acomodar todo, se tiro en la cama e inspiro el aroma, esto le hacía muy mal, había dejado escapar la última oportunidad que tenia de olvidarlo y seguir adelante.

**XXXX**

-Bueno ya te explique lo básico, cualquier cosa le preguntas a Nanao, es la esposa del Doctor Kyoraku y la jefa de enfermeras- le dijo Orihime a Natsumi

-Sí, muchas gracias Orihime- respondió la chica

-No es nada, creo que te mandaran con Ichigo- la mirada de la chica tomo un matiz de tristeza- todos estamos muy pendientes de él, pero hay tanto trabajo que no podemos estar allí-

-¿Quién es?-

-Es un doctor de este hospital, esta recién graduado como nosotras, es el novio de la hija del dueño de la clínica-

-¿Qué le paso?-

-Un accidente, perdió la vista-

Natsumi se sorprendió, era una verdadera lástima que le pasara esto comenzando su carrera y se viera truncada tan drásticamente, desvió la mirada y encontrándose con el hombre más apuesto que había visto, era alto, de musculatura delgada pero bien marcada, era mayor que ellas, su cabello rubio y esa barba de unos días le daba un toque sexy.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto sin apartar su mirada

-¿Eh?- Orihime siguió la vista y suspiro al ver a Kisuke- Es el Doctor Kisuke Urahara, el padrino de Ichigo-

-Es bastante Guapo-

-Es mucho mayor… además es un mujeriego empedernido, lleva una larga lista de mujeres, y créeme muchas de las enfermeras y doctoras de aquí figuran por ella-

Natsumi hizo una mueca al escuchar a Orihime, definitivamente lo ignoraría, ojala no le tocara trabajar con él, odiaba a los hombres mujeriegos, que solo usaban a una mujer para satisfacerse y las desechaban al otro día, había tenido la experiencia muy cerca de ella, su padre había sido un vividor y un mujeriego, aun recordaba el sufrimiento de su madre por los engaños de su padre, aun cuando él las dejo abandonadas para irse tras las faldas de otra mujer, su madre había tenido que afrontar muchas cosas y el dolor siempre permanecía con ella, así que Kisuke Urahara estaba desechado para siempre.

**XXXX**

Permanecía acostado, era lo único que hacía desde que había despertado en la oscuridad, las lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla, tenía un montón de sentimientos mesclados y contradictorios, el vacio que sentía en su pecho por la partida de Rukia le había asombrado, le había dolido que no hubiera venido y a la misma vez se sentía aliviado, no quería correrla de aquí o herirla con algo que diría por estar resentido.

Sintió una caricia en su cabello y se estremeció, había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no había oído la puerta abrirse.

-¿Padrino?-

-No, soy yo-

-¡Hisana!- exclamo aliviado de oírla, busco su mano con la suya, Rukia lo vio y se la tomo, Ichigo se la llevo a los labios depositando un beso en el dorso- tenía tantas ganas de que volvieras-

-Disculpa, quería venir más temprano pero…-

-Si… mi padrino me dijo, ¿Ya… Ya partió el vuelo?-

-Si hace una hora- respondió Rukia

Ichigo suspiro, Rukia se había ido… pero era lo mejor… ella tenía una oportunidad única, no la desperdiciaría aunque él estuviera resentido por lo del accidente, era lo mejor que ella se hubiera ido.

-Espero que le vaya muy bien- dijo sinceramente

Rukia suspiro, estaba segura que a él le daba igual su partida, mas ahora que ella era la culpable de que estuviera en esa situación, tocaron la puerta y segundos después entro Natsumi con la comida, dejo la bandeja y se despidió, Rukia acerco la bandeja a la cama.

-Bueno, es hora de que comas- dijo pinchando una fruta con el tenedor- Abre la boca- Ichigo suspiro

-¿No vas a cansarte de esto?-

-¿De qué?- pregunto confundida

-De tener que cuidarme… ¿No voy a ser un estorbo para ti?, no te culparía se me dejaras-

-No digas tonterías, no voy a dejarte, porque no eres ningún estorbo… Voy a ser tus ojos Ichigo, tus manos, tus pies… voy a estar para ti siempre… y te apoyare, porque tú volverás a ver-

Ichigo alzo su manos y atrapo el rostro de Rukia en ellas, la acerco a él y poso sus labios en su frente, dio un beso más en la nariz, y finalmente choco sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso, Rukia se había quedado paralizada en un principio, sintiendo como el corazón quería salirse de su pecho, podía sentirlo retumbar en sus oídos y el cosquilleo en el estomago, era la primera vez que Ichigo la besaba.

El se separo de ella y acaricio su nariz con la de él.

-No sabes cuánto me gustaría verte, eso es sin duda alguna lo que más extraño, poder ver tu rostro, Te amo Hisana-

Rukia sintió el nudo que se formaba en la garganta, no la besaba a ella, si no a Hisana, acaricio su mejilla y lo beso en la frente mientras toma de nuevo el tenedor y comenzaba a darle la comida, trataba de ignorar la sensación de decepción y dolor que tenia, ella había decidido ser sus ojos, y estaría con él hasta que el pudiera ver, porque tenía la esperanza de que el saldría de esto pronto.

**XXXX**

Uryu estaba revisando alguna de la lista de medicamentos que habían venido a promocionarles, tocaron la puerta y alzo la vista para ver entrar a su novia, sonrió al verla, estaba hermosa como siempre, ella fue hasta él y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-¿Vas a hacer algo esta noche?- pregunto Orihime sentándose en sus piernas

-¿Tienes planes?- pregunto el

-Bueno… podríamos ir a cenar, quiero pasar tiempo contigo… no importa lo que hagamos-

-También yo-

-Vi a Hisana entrar en la habitación de Ichigo… me alegra que él la tenga- Uryu suspiro, ella se levanto porque él hizo ademan de hacerlo, camino hasta el otro lado del consultorio y se paso la mano por el cabello -¿Qué pasa?-

-Esa… No era Hisana- vio a su novia y por su gesto supo que no entendía nada-Es Rukia, ella está haciéndose pasar por Hisana-

-¿Qué?-pregunto desconcertada

**Continuara…**

**Hola :D por fin pude terminar el capi, no saben lo que ha sido la muy perra de la inspiración me abandono cuando más la necesitaba, bueno debo aclarar que este fic será corto… bueno es lo que planeo, aun no sé cuantos capítulos, todo dependerá de la señorita antes mencionada xD**

**Muchas Gracias! De verdad no saben cuánto les agradezco por sus hermosos comentarios, son los que siempre me animan a seguir muchas gracias de verdad, nos leemos pronto! Se me cuidan ^^ no prometo nada con Aventura con mi jefe! Tratare de hacer lo que pueda xD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**

Orihime miraba a su novio como si tuviera dos cabezas, estaba conmocionada después de que él le explicara todo, aun trataba de procesar toda la información, ¿En que estaba pensando su amiga al decidir esto?, estaba consciente del amor que le tenía a Ichigo, siempre había tenido mejor relación con Rukia que con Hisana, pero esto simplemente era otra cosa.

-Es una masoquista- fue lo único que pudo decir

-Lo sé, yo se lo he dicho… independientemente de porque lo haga esto definitivamente no va acabar bien- suspiro

-Sera mil veces peor, Ichigo la va a odiar cuando se entere y no solo a Rukia, a todos nosotros por saber la verdad y mentirle-

-Ya sé todo eso Orihime… es en lo que he pensado… pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer?, Rukia también tiene razón, si le decimos lo de Hisana no querrá recuperarse-

Orihime suspiro, se levanto y abrazo a su novio, sabía lo difícil que debía ser para el todo esto, sus hermanas eran importantes para él y en esta situación en la que ambas amaban al mismo hombre su posición no era fácil, y mucho más cuando ese hombre era su mejor amigo… su hermano.

Entendía el punto de Rukia también, Ichigo podía tener una actitud muy pesimista y derrotista, el dolor que le podía causar la perdida de la mujer que amaba y con la cual iba a compartir su vida iba hacer muy fuerte para él, eso sumando el Shock de haber perdido la vista.

-Es una situación bastante difícil-

-Lo es, solo espero que Ichigo pueda volver a ver, así esto habrá valido la pena-

**XXXX**

Rukia acariciaba el cabello de Ichigo mientras lo veía dormir, se veía tan frágil en ese momento, Ichigo tenía pinta de tipo rudo y su ceño fruncido lo hacía parecer malhumorado, pero la verdad era que detrás de esa capa de dureza se escondía un chico frágil, lo había sabido desde mucho tiempo.

Era un gran hombre, con un gran corazón, siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesitara, por eso había elegido esta carrera, no solo por su padre, su padrino y el padre de ella, había crecido admirándolos, pero también estaba en su naturaleza. Aun recordaba el día que le había dicho que quería ser médico, no le sorprendió Ichigo quería ayudar a las personas, quería protegerlas y esa era una manera de hacerlo.

Una vez más se sintió culpable por haberle arrebatado lo que tanto le costó, tenía todo su futuro hecho y por su maldita estupidez todo se había caído, pero la vida no podía ser tan cruel, debía de haber una esperanza por mínima que fuera de que él pudiera ver, no sabía que pasaría después de que el la recuperara, pero todo valdría la pena, se inclino para besar sus labios, había soñado tanto con besarlo, el beso de hace un momento habría sido perfecto si él no hubiera nombrado a Hisana, pero sabía que debía acostumbrarse a ello.

**XXXX**

Kisuke salía de su consultorio, aprovecho para estirarse, estaba cansado de estar sentado y como no tenía pacientes en ese momento decidió salir a dar una vuelta, seguramente sus pacientes llegarían en una hora más o menos, aprovecharía para ir a ver a su ahijado.

De camino la tentación se le atravesó, porque eso era aquella chica con cara de ángel, se había dicho que no buscaría acercarse a ella, Kyoraku tenía razón, era una chiquilla, hermosa y con perfectas curvas pero una chiquilla en fin, lo mejor era mantener las distancias así podría evitar pensar en mil maneras de poder llevársela a la cama, pero tal parecía que el destino no quería lo mismo, allí estaba sola bebiendo una gaseosa, seguro estaba descansando de la jornada.

Sin siquiera pensarlo comenzó a caminar hasta ella, sus piernas parecían tener vida propia, ella lo atraía como un Imán y eso no le gustaba, la vio levantar la cabeza, parecía sorprendida pero inmediatamente cambio la expresión, se quedo mirando esos grandes y hermosos ojos azules.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo doctor?- pregunto Natsumi al sentirse incomoda por la mirada de Kisuke

-No, solo… quería presentarme- dijo estirándole la mano- Kisuke Urahara, es un placer conocerte-

Natsumi dudo por un momento, pero por no parecer grosera correspondió el saludo, el hombre de cerca se veía más irresistible y el corazón comenzó a palpitarle un claro símbolo de peligro.

-Natsumi Fujimoto-

-Espero que te estén tratando muy bien, cualquier cosa no dudes en pedirme ayuda, estoy para servirte- dijo gañéndole el ojo

Había entendido perfectamente el doble sentido de sus palabras, ese hombre tenía la palabra mujeriego escrita en todas partes.

-Muchas Gracias Doctor, pero no la necesito, estoy perfectamente, si me disculpa debo seguir con mi guardia-

Natsumi se dio vuelta en sus talones y se marcho dejándolo atónito, ¿lo había rechazado? Normalmente cuando conocía a una chica se mostraban coquetas, y cuando les ofrecía ayuda se mostraban más que complacidas, pero ella había sido completamente diferente, sonrió al verla caminar, realmente era una belleza, ya vería cuanto duraba su faceta de niña dura.

**XXXX**

Entro en la habitación encontrándose con un Ichigo dormido y a Rukia acariciándole el cabello, estaba absorta mirando a su ahijado pero levanto la cabeza al sentirlo en la habitación, Kisuke le sonrió y ella se la devolvió, se acerco metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos de su bata.

-Ru…- no termino de hablar porque vio como Rukia agrandaba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza, al parecer Ichigo estaba despierto y solo tenía los ojos cerrados, carraspeo- Hisana, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien Kisuke ¿y tú?- respondió nerviosa, solo esperaba que Ichigo no le hubiera prestado atención

-Bien- respondió

-Padrino, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes consulta?-

-Sí, pero tenía un raro libre, quería ver si no necesitabas nada, pero veo que tienes buena compañía-

-Así es, tengo a Hisana conmigo no necesito nada mas-

Kisuke sintió lastima al ver la sonrisa triste de Rukia, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, ellos no podían hacer nada mas, ella había tomado su decisión aunque le parecía injusto no diría nada más.

-Bueno, te dejare entonces mis pacientes esperan, tienes a una Gran mujer a tu lado Ichigo- Rukia alzo la mirada y le sonrió

-Lo sé- dijo apretando la mano de Rukia

_No, no lo sabes, _ese fue el pensamiento que tuvo Kisuke antes de salir de la habitación, era lo que quería decirle, pero lo mejor era permanecer callado, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con esta farsa ya no había marcha atrás.

Vio a Uryu salir de su consultorio con Orihime, tomados de la mano y riéndose por algo que había dicho la chica, suspiro, el amor es para tontos, siempre se lo decía, no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Isshin

"_Kisuke, tal vez lo que tienes es miedo de ser lastimado, pero no te cuesta nada arriesgarte a ser feliz"_

Si su mejor amigo tenía razón o no ya no era de importancia, no le apetecía arriesgarse, era feliz con la vida que llevaba, lo mejor era que se pusiera a trabajar y dejara de pensar estupideces.

**XXXX**

Kyoraku había llegado al cuarto de Ichigo para darle la noticia de que sería dado de alta al día siguiente, Rukia sonrió pero él no cambio de expresión, seguía con los ojos fijos en el techo, sin parpadear, sin voltear, sin ganas. El doctor se fue dejándolos solos.

-Mañana podrás irte de aquí Ichigo- dijo emocionada

-Si-

-No pareces muy animado-

-Es igual en donde este, aun así no podre ver nada-

-No va a ser igual, porque yo estaré a tu lado, y haré todo lo que pueda para que te sientas feliz-

Ichigo sonrió y se sentó en la cama buscándola con sus manos, Rukia las tomo y él las paso por sus brazos hasta ahuecar su cara entre ellas.

-Solo con que tú estés aquí hace que valga la pena luchar-

Poso sus labios en los de ella dándole un beso dulce y lleno de amor, esta vez Rukia le correspondió, no quería quedarse paralizada como la otra vez, aunque no la besara a ella quería disfrutar de eso que tanto había soñado.

Uryu entro a la habitación y se encontró con la escena, había supuesto que pasaría al Ichigo creer que se tratara de Hisana, pero no conto con que le molestara tanto, no era celoso con Orihime, aunque la amaba, pero sus hermanas eran otra cosa y sentía que Ichigo estaba jugando con las dos. Descarto esos pensamientos ya que si alguien estaba siendo engañado era su amigo y el estaba contribuyendo, carraspeo para llamar la atención, Ellos se separaron y Rukia sintió su corazón acelerarse al ver a su hermano, esto no iba a ser nada bueno.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Ichigo

-Es mi hermano- respondió Rukia

-¿Cómo estas Ichigo?-

-Supongo que bien- respondió alzando la mano, Uryu fue hasta él y le palmeo el hombro

-No decaigas hermano, vamos hacer todo lo posible para que vuelvas a ver-

-Lo sé, Gracias-

-Hisana… vengo a buscarte, es hora de que te lleve a casa-

-Claro-

-Yo…- Ichigo comenzó a hablar pero no sabía si continuar, quería preguntar, no podría estar tranquilo hasta saber-… Quería saber si, Rukia ya había llegado a Tokio, si está bien-

Rukia sintió su corazón acelerarse de emoción, el estaba preguntando por ella, eso la hacía feliz, porque significaba que aunque sea poco, ella estaba en sus pensamientos, Uryu miro a su hermana y al ver que no tenía la mínima intención de Responder decidió hacerlo él.

-Acabo de hablar con mi mama, está bien, llego a Tokio y ahora ira a instalarse- mintió Uryu

-Que bueno- Dijo Ichigo

Se sentía más aliviado ahora que sabía que Rukia había bajado del Avión a salvo, no hacía más que preocuparse, cosa que aun no entendía porque antes cuando había sabido que ella se iría no había tenido ningún pensamiento de pérdida o de añoranza, pero después de todo esto se sentía más confundido que nunca, no solo tenía esos pensamientos si no que también se sentía aliviado de tenerla lejos, definitivamente no solo había perdido la vista si no también la cabeza.

-Vendré mañana a buscarte para llevarte a casa- le dijo Rukia antes de irse, el asintió y antes de irse ella beso su frente

Sintió los paso de ambos y como se cerraba la puerta cuando salieron, estaba solo, odiaba sentirse así, tan impotente, estaba seguro que no podría ni llegar a la puerta él solo, trago fuertemente, tenía que ser fuerte, por el, por Hisana, por su padrino, los Ishida que eran como su familia estaba seguro que ellos también sufrían… y por Rukia, estaba seguro que una vez que el recuperara la vista las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

**XXXX **

El teléfono resonaba en el hogar de los Ishida, Ryuken leía algunos documentos en el despacho, iba a contestar pero la voz de su mujer diciéndole que ella respondía lo evito, seguro que era Rukia que hablaba para decirle algo, siguió leyendo los documentos. Katagiri tomo el teléfono.

-Bueno-

-_Buenas noches, ¿Es esta la casa de la Señorita Rukia Ishida?_-

-Sí, esta es, ¿Quién habla?-

-_Le habla la directora de la Universidad Artes de Tokio, la señorita Ishida debió registrarse hace una hora, pero no ha llegado_-

-Disculpe señora, mi hija tuvo un problema el cual no puede dejar de lado y se le dificultara ir, me temo que tendrá que renunciar al cupo en la universidad-

-_Está la señorita allí_-

-No se encuentra lo siento-

-_Dígale que me llame en cuanto pueda_-

-Está bien, que pase buenas noches Directora-

-_Igualmente señora Ishida_-

Katagiri colgó, y suspiro de alivio, fue una suerte que ella haya contestado, si hubiera sido su esposo estaba segura que iba a arder Troya, tenía que estar más pendiente, no podía dejar que él o Hisana descubrieran a Rukia.

**XXXX**

Natsumi se tiro en el sofá de su casa, no tenía ni ganas de quitarse el uniforme, pero tenía cosas por hacer, su madre llegaría en cualquier momento y no quería que viera tirada en el sofá.

Después de cambiarse fue a la cocina a preparar la cena, justo cuando comenzó a sacar los ingredientes llego su madre, Retsu dejo su portafolio a un lado y se tiro en el sofá justo como lo había hecho su hija, Natsumi se acerco a ella sonriendo, la amaba y admiraba por todas las cosas, porque a pesar de ser tan joven la había tenido y también había sabido cómo salir adelante.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día mi vida?-

-Bien mama, todos fueron muy amables y me ayudaban en lo que necesitaba-

-Me alegro mucho, ¿Ya hiciste amigos?-

-Bueno… solo una que estuvo conmigo, pero apenas es mi primer día mama-

-Tienes razón, ¿Algún doctor guapo que te haya llamado la atención?-

-Mama- dijo caminando a la cocina, tratando de sacar a Kisuke de su mente- no les preste atención-

Retsu se levanto y la siguió a la cocina, la miro acomodar las cosas para preparar la cena, lo que menos quería es que Natsumi se cerrara al amor por culpa de su padre, ella quería verla feliz, con un hombre que la amara y con hijos, ella se sentiría realizada si eso pasara.

-Hija, no todos los hombres son como tu papa-

-Eso lo sé mamita, no te preocupes, puede que mi príncipe azul este cerca-

Retsu sonrió y comenzó a ayudarla con la cena

**XXXX**

Rukia y Uryu entraron al departamento discutiendo como lo habían estado en todo el camino, Rukia estaba frustrada, sabía que su hermano tenía razón en todo pero que pretendía que ella hiciera, ¿Rechazar a Ichigo? Eso sería peor, lo deprimiría porque el pensaría que no lo quería por su ceguera y que estaba con el por obligación, en ese momento sonó el teléfono, Uryu respondió y se lo paso a Rukia, su madre le había comentado la llamada de la directora y se sintió estúpida por olvidarse de avisar, las cosas se habrían complicado si su papa hubiera respondido, después de despedirse de su madre colgó.

-Soy una estúpida- se dijo

-¿Qué paso ahora?- pregunto Uryu

-la directora de la universidad llamo a casa, papa casi contesta, fue porque no avise-

-Tienes que ser muy cuidadosa, si papa descubre esto, estas pérdida él no se va a prestar para colaborar-

-Lo sé, voy a llamar a la Directora- marco el número y escucho una voz al tercer tono

-Bueno-

-Señora Directora, habla Rukia Ishida quería disculparme con usted por no avisarle-

-No se preocupe señorita Ishida, su madre nos dijo que tuvo un contra tiempo muy fuerte-

-Así es, me duele mucho pero me temo que no puedo aceptar el cupo en la universidad-

-De eso quería hablar con usted, hable con los rectores y estamos dispuestos a darle un cupo indefinido, puede inscribirse cuando lo desee-

Rukia jadeo de la sorpresa ¿De verdad?, el corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente, sería posible… una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, sabemos reconocer el talento señorita Ishida y el suyo es increíble, avísenos cuando haya resuelto el problema, nosotros la estaremos esperando-

-Gracias, muchas gracias, no sabe lo que significa esto para mí-

-Espero que se resuelva pronto que pase buenas noches señorita Ishida-

-Igualmente-

Colgó con una sonrisa, nunca espero que fuera posible tener otra oportunidad para entrar a la universidad más prestigiosa del mundo, cuando Ichigo pudiera ver ella se iría a Tokio a comenzar una nueva vida, pero las esperanzas de poder olvidarlo ya no estarían, después de besar a Ichigo se había dado cuenta que no podría amar a otro hombre, ya nada sería Igual.

**Continuara…**

**Hola mis hermosos lectores! Como están? Bueno yo aquí trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo, debo decir que la inspiración sigue jugando conmigo, como me costó escribir el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a este fic, no sabe lo feliz que me hacen, para mi es un placer escribir y el hecho que les guste es emocionante, de verdad un millón de Gracias :D nos leemos pronto :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:**

Respiro profundamente moviéndose de nuevo en su cama, por más que lo intentaba no podía conciliar el sueño, habían tantas cosas que rondaban por su mente que le era imposible poder dejarse llevar por Morfeo, el saber que su cupo era ilimitado había causado una mezcla de emoción en ella, era feliz y a la misma vez se pregunto ¿Qué pasaría cuando Ichigo recuperara la vista?, después de todo lo que había pasado… ¿podría irse y dejar a Ichigo? Suspiro frustrada no pensaría en el futuro, dejaría que las cosas sucedieran como tenían que suceder, después enfrentaría las consecuencias, volvió acomodarse buscando otra posición esperando poder ir al mundo de los sueños.

**XXXX**

Bostezo por cuarta vez en la mañana mientras vaciaba un poco de la leche en su tazón lleno de cereal, Uryu salió de su cuarto listo para ir a trabajar, lo vio acercase en su traje gris, camisa azul y corbata del mismo color, se sentó frente a ella tomando un tazón para desayunar lo mismo que ella.

-Veo que ya estas lista-

-Hoy le dan el alta a Ichigo… quiero estar con él-

Uryu suspiro mientras comenzaba a comer su cereal, Rukia lo miro atenta, sabía que su hermano se moría por hacer un comentario sobre el beso que había presenciado.

-Si estas enojado por el beso, siento decirte que allí estoy con las manos atadas-

-Aun si pudieras hacer algo para evitarlo no lo harías-

-Ese no es el punto, lo que tienes que saber es que si lo rechazo será peor-

-Es peor para ti si esto sigue, ¿podrás soportar su rechazo cuando se entere de esto?-

-Voy a estar muy lejos en ese momento… me iré a estudiar a Tokio, y el estará bien… nunca se enterara que fui yo todo este tiempo-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¡Nada!, apresúrate quiero irme ya-

Uryu suspiro cuando ella entro a su cuarto a recoger su bolso, lo único que lamentaba era no poder hacer nada en esta situación, estaba de brazos cruzados

**XXXX **

Entro en la clínica con la esperanza de encontrarlo allí, esperaba que estuviera de buen humor y que al momento de decirle el motivo de su visita aceptara sin ningún problema, aunque lo dudaba mucho, ya se preparaba para el inevitable sermón que le daría al verlo, pero lamentablemente no tenía a quien recurrir, Ryuken no lo aceptaría, así que solo le quedaba él.

Se acerco hasta la recepcionista, una morena de cabello castaño que le sonrió al verlo preguntándole amablemente si podía ayudarlo, después de preguntarle por la persona que buscaba la recepcionista le dio indicación hasta el consultorio que buscaba. Al llegar la secretaria lo recibió con amabilidad pidiéndole un momento para anunciarlo, después de unos segundos salió diciéndole que podía pasar, al entrar pudo ver a su viejo amigo.

-Kisuke amigo mío, ¡Cuanto me alegra verte!- exclamo el hombre

-No me imagino cuanto… Ha pasado un tiempo Gin- dijo parándose a abrazarlo, el hombre le dio una de sus características sonrisas

-Pues si…- dijo sentándose- Kisuke… necesito tu ayuda-

-A que vendrías si no-

-No digas eso… me mantengo en contacto-

-Claro, cuando necesitas dinero… ¿es eso lo que quieres? ¿Más dinero?-

-Tengo algunas deudas y es urgente que las pague Kisuke-

-Lo extraño seria que no tuvieras deudas-

-Voy a pagarte, te lo juro-

-Siempre es lo mismo Gin… ¿Ya se te olvido lo que le debes a Ryuken? O peor aun ¿lo que le debías a Isshin?-

-¡Voy a pagarles! Les pagare… a Ichigo le daré lo que le debía a su padre-

Kisuke suspiro, sabía que nunca iba a pagar, Gin era así, salía de deudas y luego entraba en más deudas, algunas veces no saldaba bien las que tenía y entraba en otras.

Los cuatro habían sido los mejores amigos desde que se conocieron, Gin era un verdadero desastre pero era imposible para ellos poderlo dejar abandonado, habían pensado que él podía cambiar cuando se caso y tuvo una hija, pero no lo hizo, y termino abandonándolas, desde allí no sabían mas nada de ellas.

**XXXX**

Rukia entro al consultorio para ver a Ichigo sentado en la cama y ya vestido pero con la mirada fija en ella, sabía que aunque sus ojos se posaban en ella no la veían, el nudo en la garganta se le formo de inmediato pero no se permitió llorar, no podía mostrarse débil cuando Ichigo la necesitaba, pero que difícil era ser fuerte.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Ichigo sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Soy Hisana Ichigo-

-Hisana- dijo estirando la mano la cual ella tomo- me alegro tanto que estés aquí-

-No iba a dejarte solo el día que te dan el alta, te prometí que estaría aquí-

-Eso me hace feliz… ya no me siento solo cuando estás conmigo-

-Yo también soy feliz estando contigo-

-¿De verdad? ¿No te importa que este ciego?-

-No… Te amo con toda mi alma Ichigo-

-Yo también te amo-

El peli naranja la beso con anhelo, y ella disfrutaba de la sensación, se había sentido tan liberada al decirle que lo amaba desde la primera vez que lo hizo, y se lo diría tanto como pudiera, no quería sentirse asfixiada por lo que sentía sin poder expresarlo.

**XXXX**

Kisuke terminaba de firmar el cheque por la cantidad que necesitaba Gin, era la última vez que pretendían prestarle el dinero, no era porque le faltaba pero ahora tenía otras prioridades y cosas más importantes que atender las deudas de su amigo, Gin sonrió cuando le dio el cheque.

-Gracias Kisuke, te prometo que te pagare-

-No prometas cosas que no cumplirás… y por favor trata de salir de tus deudas primero-

-Eso are, y de verdad te prometo pagarte, a ti, a Ryuken y a Ichigo-

-Bueno, está bien, dime algo… ¿Sabes algo de tu hija?-

Gin se tenso ante la pregunta, la verdad era que desde que se había ido de la casa nunca más las había vuelto a ver, aunque por un amigo que tenía en común con su ex mujer sabia de su hija, nunca había querido a la mujer con la que se había casado, pero su hija era otra cosa aparte, la amaba más que nada en el mundo y si se había ido abandonándola era porque sabía la miseria y la desdicha a las cuales las iba a someter, era un vividor y un mujeriego sin remedio.

-Sí, he estado en contacto con Jushiro es muy amigo de mi ex mujer… mi hija ya se Graduó-

-Me alegro mucho, veo que pudieron salir adelante-

-Si… aunque… se quito mi apellido- dijo con dolor

-¿Qué?- pregunto Kisuke incrédulo

-Así es… su padrino le dio el apellido, ya que ella me odia tanto que ni mi apellido puede llevar-

-¿Puedes culparla por eso?-

-Tienes razón… no puedo… pero aunque no lo creas eso me duele, ella es lo único que he hecho bien en mi miserable vida-

Kisuke suspiro, su amigo había tenido unos vicios demasiado fuertes, no solo el alcohol y las mujeres, los juegos de apuestas también eran parte de él, el día que había decidido abandonar a su hija ellos intentaron persuadirlo, pero no lo lograron, él las había abandonado para irse detrás de una millonaria, o eso les había hecho creer a ellas, desde allí no habían podido ver más a la pequeña sumi, que solo contaba con 6 años de edad.

**XXXX**

Natsumi corría todo lo que podía hasta llegar a la enfermería, allí se encontraba Orihime que la saludo alegremente, al parecer la Jefa Nanao no había llegado aun lo cual la hizo suspirar, lo que menos quería en ese momento era tener una regañada en sus primeros días de trabajo.

-Llegas justo a tiempo- le dijo Orihime con una sonrisa

-Me alegro… la verdad es que la señora Nanao me da algo de miedo-

-No solo a ti créeme, hasta el mismo doctor le teme y eso que es su marido-

Natsumi se rio ante el comentario de Orihime, ambas tomaron sus carpetas con los nombres y la descripción de los pacientes que les tocaba, ambas caminaban mientras Orihime conversaba, pero al pasar por ese pasillo como de costumbre sus ojos se desviaron hasta la puerta del consultorio que estaba a unos metros de allí, pero esta vez se llevo una sorpresa al ver al hombre que salía con él de allí, la carpeta se le cayó de las manos mientras sentía que sus piernas desfallecían.

-¿Natsumi? ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Orihime sosteniéndola

-Sí… yo… dame un segundo- le dijo corriendo al baño

Al llegar trato de controlar su respiración, sentía el corazón palpitarle con tanta fuerza que temía que se le fuera a salir del pecho, sintió como se le oprimía y el dolor regresaba a ella, las lagrimas rápidamente se acumularon en sus ojos y resbalaron por su mejilla mientras sentía como le temblaba el cuerpo, pensó que lo había superado, pero estaba lejos de eso… aun le dolía, le dolía mucho y todo le había caído de golpe al verlo nuevamente, después de 17 años había vuelto a ver a su padre.

**Continuara…**

**¡Hola Gente! ¿Cómo están?, lo sé, lo sé, he estado desaparecida y lo siento muchísimo, pero surgieron miles de contratiempo que la verdad no vienen al caso, lo cierto es que aquí ando trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo, siento mucho la demora de verdad. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por el apoyo, me hace tan feliz que este fic haya superado los 100 Review y todo eso es gracias a ustedes, para los que me enviaron mensajes les digo no se preocupen no abandonare la historia, no importa cuánto tarde en actualizar las terminare, es que últimamente me pasa cada cosa -.-**

**Bueno será hasta la próxima cuídense mucho :D los quiero :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:**

Comenzó a respirar profundo para tratar de calmarse, no sabía qué explicación le daría a Orihime por su comportamiento pero no quería que la viera mal, eso levantaría especulaciones y no quería que nadie sospechara nada.

Se acomodo el cabello y limpio la cara tratando de que no se notara que había llorado, lo que menos quería era que la interrogaran, no sabía si podría aguantarse. Mientras salía del baño no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Cuál era la relación entre su padre y el doctor Urahara? No creía que fuera un paciente, si tenían una relación de amistad no le extrañaría, ambos eran cortados por la misma tijera, por que el doctor Urahara tenía la misma afición de jugar con las mujeres que su padre.

Vio como se acercaba Orihime corriendo, traía ambas carpetas en las manos y su cara estaba contraída en una mueca de preocupación, se sintió mal por escapar sin darle ningún tipo de explicación, la vio detenerse frente a ella tomando unos segundos para recuperar el aire.

-¡Aquí estas! ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-Nada importante, me sentí mal de repente-

-Te veías muy mal, Como si algo te hubiera causado una gran impresión-

-Ya te dije que no es nada Orihime, no te preocupes yo estoy perfectamente bien-

Natsumi tomo su carpeta de los brazos de Orihime y se encamino para hacer su ronda del día, no podía apartar el pensamiento de Kisuke Urahara, seguro era un hombre de lo peor, pero ella estaba dispuesta a darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, no podía jugar con todas las mujeres que quisiera y ella estaba dispuesta a hacérselo saber, pero lo que Natsumi no había tomado en cuenta, era que el que jugaba con fuego siempre se terminaba quemando.

**XXXX**

Ichigo se encontraba listo para partir del hospital, quería llegar al apartamento de su padrino, aunque para el no suponía gran diferencia, estuviera donde sea las cosas serian igual, a pesar de que todo seguiría oscuro para él no quería estar más tiempo en el hospital.

Era irónico como cambiaban las cosas de un momento a otro, hace días hubiera estado todo lo posible en este lugar, su deseo de ayudar a los demás y seguir con la profesión de su padre era fuerte, pero estar del otro lado de las circunstancias era deprimente.

-Bien aquí te traigo las Botas- dijo Rukia acercándose a el

-Gracias, dámelas- dijo Ichigo sentado en la cama

-Deja que te ayude con eso-

-Hisana no…-

-Por favor, no me dejaste ayudarte, solo te pondré las Botas-

Ichigo suspiro no quería ser un estorbo para ella, por eso cuando le toco cambiarse solo le había pedido que le diera la ropa y lo guiara hasta el baño, quería ser lo más autosuficiente posible, aunque ella dijera mil veces que no era una carga era así como se sentía.

-¡Listo!- dijo Rukia al terminar de amarrar los cordones- cambia esa cara Ichigo, ya saldrás de aquí-

-Sera lo mismo, aun así todo estará oscuro-

-No pierdas las esperanzas Ichigo, todo va a estar bien-

-¿Vas a estar conmigo?-

-Por supuesto, no me iré a ningún lado-

-Entonces todo estará bien, No importa lo que pase, solo teniéndote a mi lado siento la fuerza para seguir adelante-

Rukia respiro hondo y se acerco a él para depositar un beso casto en los labios, a pesar de que sabía que en el momento que el recuperara la vista ella debía desaparecer de su vida, era lo que más deseaba, Solo quería que él fuera feliz, que retomara su vida, sus sueños y viviera al máximo, era todo lo que deseaba y tenía la esperanza de que el recuperara todo lo que había perdido.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de Kisuke el cual venía acompañado de Kyoraku, ambos le sonrieron a Rukia y los saludaron cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Kisuke se adelanto hasta quedar frente a su ahijado.

-Es hora de irnos Ichigo- el peli naranja asintió

-Te veré dentro de 2 semanas para hacerte algunas pruebas, así podremos ver qué hacer para que recuperes la vista-

-¡Esta bien! Gracias por todo Kyoraku- dijo Ichigo

-No tienes porque agradecer, y recuerda se positivo-

Kisuke lo tomo del brazo mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie, Ichigo sintió las piernas entumecidas así que se agarro más a su padrino, pero era estupendo poder sentirse de pie de nuevo, Kisuke avanzo con Ichigo hasta la salida del hospital siendo seguidos por Rukia.

Kisuke lo ayudo a embarcarse en el lado del copiloto, mientras Rukia tomaba asiento en la parte trasera, en el viaje al apartamento Ichigo solo podía sentir el viento en el rostro, sabía que era de día, pero no veía ni un solo rayo de luz, solo podía pensar en lo que le esperaba de ahora en adelante, de lo que sería su vida si nunca más podía volver a ver.

**XXXX**

-Supe que Ichigo ya dejo el hospital-

Le dijo Orihime a Uryu a la hora del almuerzo, ambos se encontraban en una cafetería cerca de la clínica donde ambos trabajaban, Uryu trago y se limpio la boca antes de contestar.

-Si, Kisuke se lo llevo-

-¿Hay esperanzas de que recupere la vista?-

-Aun no es seguro, Kyoraku va hacerle las pruebas a ver que tanto están dañadas las corneas- dijo desviando la mirada

-Bebe, Hay que tener la mente positiva- le dijo Orihime mientras le tomaba la mano

Uryu sonrió y se la llevo hasta los labios para depositar un suave beso en el dorso, Orihime también le sonrió, su mirada llena de amor y de adoración, amaba a Uryu desde que lo conocía en la universidad, era guapo, inteligente y una gran persona, no había podido tener mejor suerte de que él también se fijara en ella.

**XXXX**

Al llegar al departamento Kisuke lo ayudo a llegar hasta uno de los sillones, Ichigo suspiro al sentarse, nunca había pensado en lo que le esperaba en el departamento, ¿Qué haría mientras su padrino estaba en el hospital? No era cuestión de estar aburrido solamente aunque le costaba reconocerlo ahora no era exactamente independiente, no quería estar todo el día encerrado en el cuarto sin poder levantarse porque no era capaz ni siquiera de llegar al baño solo.

-Te tenemos una sorpresa- dijo Rukia interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es?- pregunto sonriendo ella era la única que lograba que pudiera sonreír

-Dame tu mano- le urgió Rukia

El se la dio y ella la coloco en algo suave y peludo, Ichigo frunció el ceño, t comenzó a acariciarlo buscándole forma, hasta que sintió un lengüetazo en su mano

-¿Es un perro?- pregunto extrañado

-Es un hermoso Golden Retriever de 1 año- le respondió Rukia acariciando la cabeza del canino el cual ladraba gustoso

-Es un perro Guía Ichigo- siguió Kisuke- sabemos lo difícil que esto es para ti, así que queremos darte la mayor independencia posible, el te guiara cuando no estemos en la casa-

Ichigo sonrió, no podía pedir más apoyo del que recibía, extrañaba a sus padres, pero lo habían dejado con grandes personas y además sabía que había elegido a la chica correcta, no solo le había mostrado su apoyo incondicional desde el accidente, si no que le demostraba su amor y que haría todo lo que pudiera para que él estuviera bien.

-¡Gracias!- dijo acariciando al perro

-Tienes que nombrarlo Ichigo-le dijo Rukia

-Zangetsu, ese será su nombre- el canino volvió a emitir un ladrido dando a entender que le gustaba el nombre, haciendo sonreír a Ichigo- Espero que esto no quiera decir que vas a abandonarme- le dijo a Rukia

-Claro que no Ichigo, vendré todos los días, pero no está demás que lo tengas-

-Más te vale, estaré feliz siempre que tu estés conmigo-

Rukia volteo a ver a Kisuke el cual le dio una triste sonrisa, estaría con él hasta que recuperara la vista, después de eso era incierto lo que iba a pasar, eras más que probable que Ichigo no quisiera volver a verla, se sentiría engañado por todo lo que estaba haciendo, pero ella había decidido irse a Tokio una vez que el pudiera recuperar lo que había perdido por su culpa, lo vio acariciar el perro con la mirada fija, no movía las pupilas, el no veía nada, sus ojos estaban en un solo lugar sin ver, haría que todo este tiempo de oscuridad fuera felicidad para él, aunque eso dejara un daño irreparable en ella.

**Continuara… **

**Hola mi gente! Wow hace mucho que no actualizaba, si lo siento, mi culpa, no he tenido inspiración :/ bueno pero quiero decirles que no abandonare mis historias así que pueden estar tranquilos! Aquí les vengo a subir un capitulo más de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, realmente agradezco de corazón por todos los comentarios y el maravilloso apoyo que siempre me brindan mil gracias los quiero un montón, espero sus comentarios, hasta la próxima :3**


End file.
